


Sincérité

by malurette



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, Unrequited, cute and nerdy
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>une paire de one-shots sans trop de rapport, juste sur le même pas-vraiment couple. 1er volet : Où Makoto joue les espions. 2ème : et les hommes à tout faire, y compris la lessive, pour les beaux yeux de Misato. Sera <i>peut-être</i> complété par d'autres, un jour ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sincérité

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sincérité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Genesis Evangelion  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Hyūga Makoto - > Katsuragi Misato  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu malheureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Sadamoto, Anno et Gainax ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "taupe" + contrainte accessoire "sans dialogue" pour 31_jours (10 janvier '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des brouettes
> 
> Plutôt ironique de se retrouver à jouer les espions quand on porte le prénom « Sincérité », non ?

C’est moche, ce qu’il fait, il le sait. C’est mal, il ne devrait pas. Casser un code de protection, bon, ça arrive à tout le monde. Certains ici sont même payés pour ça. Même si c’est une violation de dossiers privés, certains s’en vantent, d’avoir réussi à forcer telle ou telle protection, c’est la gloire. Et ensuite les collègues s’évertuent à en installer une nouvelle encore plus performante.

Mais on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. On a beau avoir une idée de ce que l’on cherche, se douter de ce que l’on va trouver, parfois on ouvre un dossier secret, qui, s’il est intéressant, n’a rien à voir avec l’objet de la recherche en cours.

Fouiller les fichiers personnels d’une collègue, ça l’embête terriblement. Pirater ses informations, c’est du viol de propriété privée. Il ne devrait pas, il ne devrait pas… c’est aussi mal que fouiller directement les tiroirs d’un bureau, ou pire, son casier au vestiaire.

D’ailleurs, si ça continue, c’est peut-être ce qu’il sera réduit à faire : cambrioler une cachette réelle, si vraiment les datas sont inaccessibles. Arg. Et risquer, bien plus qu’en forçant un code, de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, ce qui serait épouvantablement embarrassant. Beaucoup plus gênant que d’être surpris à explorer des données d’accès réservé à d’autres. Techniquement, c’est moins dangereux, mais à tout prendre, il préfère le risque d’être viré à celui d’être catalogué comme pervers pour avoir mis son nez dans les affaires de Maya.  
Parce que, c’est risquer, aussi, de tomber sur quelque chose de compromettant, genre, vraiment compromettant, sur la personne dont il fouillera les affaires. Non, il n’imagine pas quoi : c’est bien là tout le problème.

Les dossiers secrets de la NERV ou de Marduk, ça peut être tordu au possible ; tant pis : c’est justment pour ça qu’on lui demande de savoir à quel point. Les secrets de ses collègues, au contraire, il n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qu’ils peuvent cacher, et il ne veut pas risquer de découvrir quoi que ce soit sur leurs vies privées.

Mais il n’a pas le choix. Le Major Katsuragi le lui a demandé. Elle lui fait confiance. Il a accepté. Il le fera.  
Jusqu’au bout, il restera fidèle à Misato et à la parole qu’il lui a donnée.  
Tant pis s’il doit agir comme un voleur, ou… pire, pour ça.

Ah, ça n’est pas évident de s’appeler Makoto « loyauté, sincérité, franchise », quand on aime tripatouiller les codes des autres et qu’on aime quelqu’un qui ne pourra jamais être sincère avec vous sur ce plan…


	2. Les merveilles du lav-o-matic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une bête lessive à faire, ça n'aurait pas dû être si terrible que ça, hein... et pourtant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les merveilles du lavomatic  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Genesis Evangelion  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hyūga Makoto -> Katsuragi Misato  
>  **Genre :** general/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Anno Hideaki, de Sadamoto Yoshiyuki et du studio Gainax, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "lessive" pour 31_jours (30 mai '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de mille

La lessive tourne, tourne à n’en plus finir derrière la vitre de la machine. Une fois partie, rien ne semble pouvoir l’arrêter. Mais il a autre chose à faire que surveiller la minuterie. Derrière la vitre, un string en dentelle rouge joue à cache-cache avec un tee-shirt. Mieux vaut ne pas surveiller le linge, non plus.

Makoto se concentre sur son bouquin. Il aimerait vraiment, vraiment, arriver à lire ce qu’il a sous les yeux, sans se laisser distraire par la lessive qui tourne.

Il n’aurait jamais dû, en premier lieu, accepter de rendre ce service au Major. Hélas, il ne peut rien lui refuser ; ni recherche de renseignement dangereux, ni service embarrassant. S’il continue à tout faire pour lui plaire sans jamais protester, elle finira par lui causer des ennuis. Mais ça lui est égal. Il ferait n’importe quoi, pour lui plaire. Et pour ce string en dentelle rouge qui s’offre un tour de manège dans sa machine à laver, il se dit qu’il se laisserait tuer sans beaucoup protester, s’il le fallait.

D’une certaine manière d’ailleurs, ça n’est pas passé loin. Il aurait bien voulu se contenter de fourrer le linge de Misato dans la machine sans regarder, de peur justement de poser les yeux sur ce genre de lingerie. Dommage, il n’y en avait pas assez pour faire une machine complète. Il s’est trouvé plus ou moins obligé de mettre leurs deux tas ensemble. Et pire encore, de tout trier pour vérifier qu’il ne mélangeait pas les textiles. Ce qui signifiait, fouiller, vraiment fouiller le tas de linge, sortir les sous-vêtements (les sous-vêtements !) portés par Misato (portés ! Misato !), en essayant de ne pas (trop) penser à des trucs pervers.

C’est là que deux étudiantes étaient entrées dans le lavomatic.

Il se voyait déjà arrêté pour perversion. Mais non, elles se sont contentées de s’occuper de leur propre lessive en jacassant sur les garçons de leur promo et des ragots qui couraient, ce genre de trucs. Et, une fois les machines mises en route, elles se sont chuchoté l’une à l’autre :

« Mon dieu comme c’est mignon, un homme qui accepte de faire la lessive pour sa fiancée !  
\- Ils sont peut-être jeunes mariés ?  
\- Aaah j’espère bien que mon mari fera ça pour moi !  
\- Avec Asano tu peux toujours rêver !  
\- Ouais, sûr !  
\- Remarque, avec Nakamura c’est possible qu’il accepte dans les premiers temps, et puis qu’il finisse par tout me laisser ensuite...  
\- Ahlala... »

Et pendant ce temps, le string en dentelle rouge se tortille dans les plis de son tee-shirt préféré. Une paire de bas courtise ses chaussettes. Et ses pensées partent à la dérive, à l’idée de s’imaginer en ménage avec Misato... jeunes mariés...  
Oui, il continuerait à faire la lessive pour elle si elle lui demandait. Il ne l’imaginait pas vraiment cuisiner de bons petits plats pour deux, mais sait-on jamais... et ils feraient l’amour toutes les nuits...

Makoto secoue la tête. Il divague. Pour la énième fois, il relit la page qu’il vient d’abandonner en cours de route, essayant de se rappeler ce qu’il a sous les yeux. Il reprend sa lecture, en espérant que le temps passe vite et que le programme se dépêche de se finir.

Il jette un œil à la minuterie : encore vingt minutes. Et son regard dérape malgré lui vers la vitre. Coup de chance, le string en dentelle rouge a disparu derrière les autres vêtements. Non, il ne fait de fixation sur cet objet particulier, voyons, c’est juste qu’il attire le regard. Et puis, ce n’est pas la lingerie elle-même qui est intéressante, ça serait plutôt celle qui la porte d’habitude.  
Pas le bout de tissu, mais ce qui vient en-dessous...

Il doit se forcer à stopper ce train de pensée. Si jamais il se met à imaginer à quoi ressemble le Major sous son uniforme, il est fichu. Mais les pages imprimées qu’il tourne sont incapables de l’aider ; il ne comprend plus rien à ce qu’il s’efforce de lire.  
En désespoir de cause, il se récite des lignes de programmation. Ça, ça ne présente aucun risque ; il n’a jamais vu Misato jouer avec des codes. Akagi-sensei, oui. Maya, oui. Les deux ensemble, ou- oups. Non, il ne pense pas à sa collègue et leurs supérieures avec des câbles partout, et uniquement des câbles, non.  
Juste le Major Katsuragi.

Il ne s’en sortira pas comme ça.  
Les lignes de code, penser aux lignes de code. Reconfigurer les capteurs tombés en panne. Ça, il peut le faire.  
Le temps qu’il termine, sa lessive sera bien finie...

Il suffit de penser à des lignes de codes, des codes interminables. Il déteste la programmation. Heureusement, pour ça il y a Maya. Elle, elle aime programmer. Il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi. Il n’y a rien de plus anti-érotique que des longues, longues lignes de code. Pendant qu’il programme, il ne pense plus à la lessive qui tourne.

Quand les lignes de code lui font péter les plombs, il reprend sa lecture, et plus rien ne vient le déranger, même pas les gloussements de deux étudiantes.  
La lessive devrait bien se terminer d’un moment à l’autre, désormais. Tiens, il s’absorbe tellement dans son bouquin qu’il regrettera presque que la sonnerie vienne l’en tirer !

Quand le bip-bip de la machine retentit enfin, annonçant pense-t-il la fin du supplice, il se précipite dessus avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme. Et c’est là qu’il réalise, quand le string en dentelle rouge s’étale sur une chemise blanche, qu’il n’en a toujours pas fini. Il peut retarder l’échéance en fourrant tout tel-quel dans le sèche-linge sans regarder, mais ensuite, il faudra bien qu’il trie tout...


End file.
